


The Pensieve of the Dead: Sirius

by who5555



Series: The Pensieve Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders, Pensieve, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who5555/pseuds/who5555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story. Sirius is dead and has to face some truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pensieve of the Dead: Sirius

There was a smile on his face on the moment he felt something hit his chest. The smile was there because he had heard his best friend for the first time in fourteen years. James was calling his name. At that moment, he was so happy he didn’t care for logic, he knew what he was listening to. His eyes met his godson and his friend, they both looked in shock. He didn’t understand. Couldn’t they hear James? Why weren’t they following him? He tried to tell them he was okay, but he couldn’t really move or do anything. Fear crossed his thoughts.  
Then, it was dark.  
Where was Harry? Where was Remus?  
Then, it was bright again.  
He saw Lily and ran for her, fear and pain taking control over his thoughts and body. He ignored everyone around her. He needed to talk to her. He was scared, so scared.  
\- Lily! I am so sorry. I am so, so sorry! - he cried at her, falling on his knees.  
\- Sirius.  
\- No! I didn’t protect him. That’s all you’ve asked me to do. I am so sorry.  
\- Sirius, what are you talking about? - she said, sounding more like a sentence than a question.  
He was confused. Why wasn’t she mad at him? Why wasn’t she worried about her son? Hadn’t she noticed that he didn’t came along?  
\- Harry… - he whispered.  
\- Harry is fine. - she calmly smiled at him - Sirius, do you know where you are?  
He looked around. Where was he, really? It was a bright, clean place. Looked like a dinner room, just like the one he so often escaped to in his teen years. He remembered now. He was dead.  
\- I am hurt that you ignore me after fourteen years. I feel just like the girls that used to follow you around in school.  
He looked at the direction of the voice. A smirk formed on his face before their eyes even met.  
\- James! - they both ran to a warm hug.  
\- Boys… - sighed Lily, smiling at the scene.  
Sirius now noticed that another person was standing in the back of the room. He took a few steps closer to take a better look and then, when he recognized his brother, he came back closer to the Potters and shouted, angrily:  
\- What is he doing here?  
\- Man, you’ve got to talk to him. - James pushed him back closer to Regulus, who stayed quietly in his place, shyly observing the outburst of Sirius.

Harry wanted to stay there, the moment felt familiar, but before he could look any closer, the image faded away and everyone was gone.


End file.
